Hopeless
by Ittybit
Summary: Title sounds fun, huh? A story about a girl who has to deal with that no matter how much she wants to be with her hero, they can never be together. Yup, fun.  One-shot


_**(A/N) I got bored and wanted to see what would happen if I wrote a one-shot on this couple. Having already written it, I find the outcome... why am I such a depressing person? Whatever, enjoy, review if necessary, blah blah blah...**_

She stared from the shadows, her ruby-red eyes glowing from beneath her striped hat. Her breathing was light, to not disturb the creature across the room. A creature much different from her, one with light skin and a nose and legs and feet. She blushed when she realized that they _do _wear the same color hats...

_Just another similarity... _

With a thoughtful smile, she watched his figure. She could see his chest moving up and down beneath his covers, his mustache fluttering slightly as he breathed. She slowly stared gliding across the room, closer to him. She wished she could know what he was dreaming...

Just as she thought this, a smile crossed his unconscious face.

Her heart fluttered like the wings of a hummingbird upon seeing this. A smile grazed her face as well, matching his.

_He's happy..._

"Peach..." he muttered.

Her heart stopped.

_Is he awake? Oh, no, did he see me? I should go, I..._

She quickly realized he was talking in his sleep. She started breathing again, but now could feel a pit in her chest.

_He's dreaming of Peach..._

She drew her lips down nervously, trying to convince herself the same thing she'd been trying to for months.

_He's happy with her. That's all that matters._

Once again, half of her believed herself. The other half told her _he's never safe concerning her. She never does anything for him. He gives his whole world for her and she doesn't give anything but a cake in return. I could make him a cake. I could give him my world in return..._

She didn't have time to finish this all-too-familiar cycle of thoughts before the bedroom door handle jiggled. Reflexively, she sank into the shadows with ease. Quickly, she pulled herself up at the side of the house she was just in, breathing hard.

_I guess Luigi's home... _she thought with a sigh. She started sliding down the path and through the trees that lead to Toad Town: it was almost morning and she was going to get some breakfast. Twigs and leaves moved out of her way a fraction of a second before she would have ran into them, something every living thing did when a shadow creature was to touch them.

_Even the feelingless things want to stay away._

Halfway up the path to town she heard something behind her. At first, she was afraid to turn around. _Okay, if it's someone who looks dangerous, just go into the shadows. You're safe there. Or you could do something to scare them. Or..._

"Guhhhhh..."

_Marilyn..._

She spun around to catch sight of her sister, who had a worried expression on her face.

"Oh, you saw that! I was just... I needed, well I..."

"Buh duh..." Marilyn said sympatheically, holding her arms open for a hug.

Vivian, still a few yards away from her, just sighed with an exasperated smile, staying in place. "No, I'm okay..."

Marilyn, skeptical, frowned. "Don't make me start talking..."

Thunder rumbled in the distance, threatening to bring rain and, no doubt, lightning.

Whenever Marilyn talked, a storm began to brew. Unless they weren't real words... no one could figure out why.

"No... I hate lightning. Just... I don't want to talk right now."

She sunk into the shadows, targeting a random place to come up where Marilyn couldn't track her. She rose in a bush in Poshley Heights, where the sun wouldn't reach for a few hours. The emptyness of the late city allowed her to walk over to the fountain and sit on the edge, staring into the water without mean looks and stares from others. She expected to see her reflection when she looked into the water, but she only saw a shadow. A creature made for evil, a creature who, no matter what could be wished, would always be shunned on by society for what she was.

Most of all, she saw empty hopelessness.

Because she knew, against all odds, until she perishes, she's never going to be able to be with him. Her hero, with his pefect smile and attitude, of whom no one seems to give a break.

Because of their differences, and different lives and beings, they would never dance within the realm of happiness, despite her highest of wishes.

"I love you, Mario..."

_**What is wrong with me? Shame juice...**_


End file.
